swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Publish 8 Notes for 27 April 04
>> 'Publish 8 ' Major Publish Features * Added 10 new droid modules!!! See your local Droid Engineer for the hottest droids in the galaxy. * Reduced the wait time on shuttle ports to 5 minutes (Starports are still 10 minutes). * Fixed a bug commonly referred to as the "armor hole" * Added additional novice player tutorial to improve the initial experiences of a new players to Star Wars Galaxies. Once the current tutorial has finished, new players will have novice profession quests to complete that will make being a new player more fulfilling. Itemized Update Notes Profession: Droid Engineer * Added an Interplanetary Survey Droid - This droid is capable of using survey tools and traveling to other planets to report on the resources present on that planet. * Added Merchant Barker Module to the DE skill tree: This module allows for the owner to input a short message that is continuously transmitted to nearby players as they walk by. It also allows him or her to place a waypoint in the droid that is given to any player that requests it via the radial menu on the droid. * Added Structure Maintenance Module to the DE skill tree: This module will allow a player to pay maintenance on structures they own from a remote location. * Added Auto Droid Repair Module to the DE skill tree: When this module is activated, it sends out a "healing pulse" which repairs every other nearby friendly droid within a 15' radius. The pulse fires every 10 seconds and heals an amount equal to the droid's Auto Repair Power. The more auto-repair modules that are added to a droid, the higher this attribute will become. * Added Stimpack Dispenser Module to the DE skill tree: This skill allows a player with Pharmacology IV to load up a properly equipped droid with Stimpack A's. Once loaded, any player within the droid master's group may issue a /requestStimpack command to receive healing. * Added Musician Playback Module to the DE skill tree: This module allows an entertainer or a musician to record a musical track onto the droid. The droid will then be able to play back the music that was recorded as accompaniment in the player's band. Multiple modules of this type will stack and allow multiple musical tracks to be recorded, although only one track can be played at a time. * Added Entertainer Lighting Effects Module to the DE skill tree: These droid modules can have up to 5 unique lighting effects that can be used by dancers and musicians. * Added Scout Trap Module to the DE skill tree: This module will allow any player with the novice scout ability to program and arm a droid with player made scout traps which will then fire when given the command by the player. * Added Creature Harvester Module to the DE skill tree: This module will allow any character with the Novice Scout ability to program and control an equipped droid to advance on the look-at target of the player and harvest the resources on the creature. The player can preset the droid to harvest one of the three types: meat, hide or bone. Or the player can just let the droid pick a random resource type. * Added Detonation Module to the DE skill tree: This module grants Bounty Hunters and Smugglers the ability to destroy his droid causing damage to every enemy target nearby. The destruction is ordered by the /detonateDroid command or via the droid's radial menu. * Droid deeds now have the appearance of the droids they represent and are customizable. The customization will carry over to the droid pet when generated. (Correspondent Issue) * Fixed Droidsmith Tool Belt schematic to use the proper item in the Tool Set slot. * Fixed a problem with installed modules not displaying properly when examining droid deeds and control devices. (Correspondent Issue) * To reclaim radial menu space, the droid pet Store and Recharge radial menu selections, as well as droid Inventory and Datapad selections (if available) will now show up as sub menus under the Droid Options root menu. * You can now see the number of charges available when crafting or examining a droid repair/reconstruction kit Pets * Anyone can use a droid customization kit on a droid pet (although experienced droid engineers will have more customization options available). (Correspondent Issue) * Made "Recharge" the default option on the "Droid Options" menu. * Droid customization kits now have an extended lifespan before the custom colors fade. (Correspondent Issue) * Displaying remaining battery power when examining a droid pet (Correspondent issue) * Increased the effectiveness of combat droids so that they are more effective. Gameplay * Dantooine now has more hardware to support increased load * Reduced the wait time on shuttle ports to 5 minutes (Starports are still 10 minutes). * Fixed a bug commonly referred to as the "armor hole" * Changed some profession titles to remove redundant or inconsistent names * Fixed a bug that prevented the Tusken Robe and Helmet from dropping. (Correspondent Issue) * Changed references from "coins" during group looting to "credits". * Exploring the Talusian Aqualish Cave will now grant the correct exploration badge * The Tailor's schematic "Grand Healer's Robe" can now be worn by Trandoshan females when previously they could not. GCW * Imperial Crackdown: Deployed elite novatroopers to support the crackdown on illegal activity * Now players can manually control turret targeting for turrets that protect bases. This will give defenders a much greater chance of success in defending their HQ and make attackers have to be more organized when attacking a base. Special Changes * Added additional novice player tutorial to improve the initial experiences of a new players to Star Wars Galaxies. Once the current tutorial has finished, new players will have novice profession quests to complete that will make being a new player more fulfilling. * Image Designer Tent: The Image Designers are moving into the galaxy! Image Designers now have professional tents in Theed, Moenia, Coronet, Bestine and Vreni Island. They will be fully functional when the Image Designer mini-publish goes live. Look for future announcements on this upcoming feature in early May. Art * Made Stormtrooper black palette color darker * Fixed an issue with some polygons on twilek and human faces lighting incorrectly * Fixed hood issues on Grand Healer's Robe for Humans, Twilek and Mon Calamari (Correspondent Issue) * Fixed seam on Bantha mount GUI * Door/camera interaction: the camera now maintains its distance behind a player when walking through a doorway when the camera has line of sight to the player. * Fixed a problem with power of cure dot medicines not being displayed. * Fixed a problem with the examination of armor components which would prevent it from showing health encumbrance. Player Cities * Added bio engineer trainers to the list of possible skill trainers * Fixed an issue where in some cases the city specialization would not be applied. Player Structures * Tatooine player garage ramp edge fixed: both sides now crossable * When you delete a character, all harvesters and installations that the character owns will be deleted after next server restart. Profession: Bounty Hunter * If a Bounty Hunter with a Jedi bounty mission is incapacitated by the Jedi, the Jedi loses his Bounty Hunter enemy flag. Profession: Entertainer * Players need to watch a performer for at least 2 minutes before entertainer buffs can be applied. Profession: Jedi * Tweak to Jedi Bounty Hunter TEF clearing. There is a 30 second wait before the TEFs are cleared giving the Jedi a moment to perform a deathblow if he/she so desires. Profession: Pistoleer * Fixed problem with dodge; dodge no longer stops Pistoleer from running while in combat (Correspondent Issue) Profession: Scout * Fixed a problem where traps could not be thrown indoors. Vehicles / Mounts * Vehicles will no longer auto-heal when left out and stored after a player has taken a transport to another location. * Removed fidget action from Cu Pa while mounted Category:Updates